


The Time The Avengers Were Jerks To Tony (minus Bruce)

by wholockian1996



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Except Bruce, Howard is a dick, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Tony Angst, because hes awesome, pepper being badass, the avengers being jerks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6443995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholockian1996/pseuds/wholockian1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after coming back from a mission that went to shit, Steve, Natasha and Clint get mad at tony and pepper comes to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time The Avengers Were Jerks To Tony (minus Bruce)

“Well that mission went terribly” said Clint limping out of the elevator

“It would have gone better if tony followed my orders.” Exclaimed Steve angrily

“I agree with you on that.” Adds Natasha whoes arm was in a sling

While half the avengers were complaining about the mission tony just stood awkwardly near the elevator with Bruce.

“Everyone come to the lounge room for debrief.” Yelled Steve

Once everyone is in the lounge room sitting on various leather couches cap starts speaking.

“Ok, so let’s start with whoever wants to say something about how the mission went or what we need improve on.” Those last two words Steve says glaring at tony  
For a few second the room is completely silent until Natasha suddenly speaks up and all but yells.

“Well I think tony completely fucked up and should not be on this team.” 

“I second that.” Says Clint just as angrily

After Clint said that Steve turned towards tony and yelled “why the hell didn’t you follow my orders? If you did Clint and Natasha wouldn’t be injured right now and the mission would have gone perfectly. Just because you are rich doesn’t mean you can do whatever the hell you want. You still have to follow the orders that I give you!” After saying that Steve mutters “Howard wouldn’t have messed up.”

“What the fuck did you just say” screams tony finally speaking up

“I said that Howard wouldn’t have messed up. Unlike you he wasn’t as reckless or stupid as you, he was 100x the man you are.”

When Steve says that tony basically jumps of the couch and storms towards the elevator which opens as soon as he’s in front of it as though Jarvis knows he is not in the mood to wait. After Tony’s gone Clint, Natasha and Steve are still fuming while Bruce is just shaking his knowing that Steve has just opened up a wound of tony's.

“What the hell is he so upset. It’s the truth.” Muttered Steve angrily

Just when it looks like Bruce is going to say something the elevator dings making everyone look up to see pepper stepping out of the elevator and walking over to the small group.

“Where is tony.” She says in a voice that is so done

Bruce answers by saying “he stormed off after Steve lectured him about how Howard was better than him after he supposedly messed up on the mission.” After Bruce was finished speaking pepper walks up to Steve and punches him on his jaw.

“Don’t you ever speak of that good for nothing Howard again around tony.” Growled pepper

Ensuing that pepper spun around 180 degrees in her heals and stormed towards the elevator which was already open waiting for her.  
Once pepper was gone the group started to discuss what the hell happened.

“Am I seeing things or did pepper just punch cap.” Marvelled Clint

“No Clint you’re not seeing things.” Replied Natasha just as shocked

Rubbing his jaw Steve mumbled “tony should still have followed my orders.”

\---A fabulous lane break---

Pepper marched into the kitchen where the avengers minus Thor and tony were having dinner.

“Did any of you even ask tony what happened? Did any of you even think that maybe tony didn’t fuck up but something happened during the mission that he couldn’t help?” She snarled then continued “it’s not Tony’s fault that the bomb went off. He didn’t even know there was explosives in the building because the com is his helmet was fuckin broken so he couldn’t here Steve when he told tony not to shoot near the building. All of you should be ashamed of your selves except you Bruce because you’re not acting like a jerk like those three.” Pepper finished with her lecture then commanded “Bruce come with me.” Bruce complies and follows pepper toward the elevator which opens with a ding to show tony inside. Once the three of them are inside the elevator before the door closes pepper instructed “Jarvis lockdown the building for the week no one in or out, after we leave.” And with that the sleek metal doors close leaving behind two dumbfounded assassins and a super solider.

“Well this week is going to suck.” quipped Clint


End file.
